Better Than Fiction
by comeawaytoneverland
Summary: Danisnotonfire oneshot. You come home after a long day at work and try to relax with a book but Dan has other ideas... SMUT ALERT (Hence the mature rating)


You come in from work and collapse on Dan's bed, breathing in his scent from the sheets. You didn't need to work now that Dan had the radio show. But you insisted on keeping your job because you didn't want Dan to feel like you were sponging off him now that he was going places. It was only a few hours a week at the local bookstore but that didn't stop you feeling utterly drained. Lying face down on his bed you groan and decide to take a shower. The cool water provides instant relief as you feel the weight of the day washing off your skin.

Returning to Dan's bedroom you begin rummaging through his wardrobe for something to wear. He won't be home for a few hours so you figure he won't mind. Sticking your hand through the pile at the bottom you pull out his black button leather shirt and throw it on the floor in disgust. You find some of his purchases very questionable. In the end you reach for the one white button shirt he owns and pull it on, fastening it as you look at his pile of boxers. You grab the top pair and pull them on; his clothes drape over your skin, the shirt stopping at your knees.

You head over to Dan's bedside table and open the junk draw and pull out your battered copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and position yourself on the bed. Your knees hunched up so you can rest the book on your legs while you read. The words take hold and pull you into a world of magic and bravery, the words dancing before your eyes.

It's not long before you feel an extra weight on your bed and light fingertips on the bottom of your leg. Peering over the top of the book you see Dan smiling at you.

"Hey babe" he says and plants a kiss on the spot where his fingers rest.

You greet him back and then return to your book, determined to not be distracted this time.

He begins kissing your leg and you use every inch of your strength to keep your focus on the page but then he begins moving, leaving a trail of kisses along your skin. You bite your lip to try and stifle a moan as he separates your leg and begins working his lips along your inner thigh. You feel your body quiver and hear a laugh escape Dan's lips as he continues working his way further and further up your thigh and pauses at the start of the boxers. He pulls the book from your hands and throws it to the floor.

"Dan I was reading that!" You exclaim.

"You're trying to ignore me and you know it doesn't work." He grinned. "Also, did I mention you look really, really hot when you wear my clothes?"

He quickly brushes his lips against yours and then pulls further down the bed so that you are now lying flat on the bed. He kisses below your belly button and along the lining of the boxers and then his hands begin pulling them down.

"What about Phil?" you squeal, sitting up.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about Phil right now?!"

"Ye- I mean no I just what if he's in his room and hears us again?"

"He's back home for a few days. No one will hear."

He pushes you back against the bed and begins working at the boxers, pulling them off completely. You breathing quickens in anticipation as his tongue finds your centre. You are glad Phil is not here because there is no way to cover up the moan that escapes your lips. Dan grabs your thighs, pulling you closer while his tongue continues working its magic. This is only the beginning but your hands are already grasping at the covers and reaching back for the headboard as your whole body squirms, Dan refusing to let you get away. Every part of your body is electrified. Suddenly Dan stops and you release the breath you didn't know you were holding.

His lips find yours. He presses his body against yours kissing you, varying from short and sweet to long and passionate. He bites hard on your lip and the pulls back to take off his shirt in one swift movement. You pull yourself up and begin kissing his jawline only for him to push you back down. He works at his belt and pulls off his jeans then returns to the bed and begins working away at your shirt. He starts off slowly undoing the buttons but his patience wears thin and he grabs the fabric and pulls it causing the buttons to pop off revealing you exposed chest. "I never liked this shirt anyway." He says and begins kissing your chest. The wait is killing you. You push him up and reach for his boxers but he stops you with his hands. "I want you."

He grins, knowing that he's won.

He reaches over to the junk draw and delves in pulling out a condom and places it in his teeth while you work off his underwear exposing his already hard length. He tears the wrapper with his teeth and puts on the condom then climbs on top of you. Before you can utter a word he pushes himself inside you and begins working his rhythm. You are lost in a sea of moans that escape both your lips periodically. He begins thrusting faster and faster and you arch your back.

"Dan I… I think I'm going t-"

His lips silence you and he pushes himself fully in and you squeal. You take in his features; his perfect jawline, his chocolate brown eyes, the beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. "I love you" he whispers. Your lips crash together and he resumes thrusting. You grab his hair and work away at his lips and then it happens. Your body explodes and you press your face into Dan's neck as he groans and then stops, falling on top of you.

Panting he rolls off and lays next to you and stares at the ceiling.

"Better than reading your book?" He questions.

"Much better." You breathe and roll over to plant another kiss on his lips.


End file.
